Battle Against the Zodiac
by metaknighter
Summary: A mysterious island arises, Nami is kinapped, The galaxies begin to move. This could be the biggest battle the Strawhats have to face. Rated T. First timer metaknighter's first fan-fic. Please review critically and enjoy thoroughly


(This story takes place during the filler arc after Enies Lobby after the Ice Hunters arc)

One Piece filler fan fiction story: Straw hat pirates VS The zodiac

Prologue:

The stars. Every night we see them twinkle above us like lights in the sky. With that sight, we wonder what lies beyond them and how they work. Us, the people who lie below them may never know. The most famous thing about the stars is the legend passed down throughout all time. That is, the story of the Zodiac. Some of the most famous constellations come from here and many stories about them are told. But today, in the world of One Piece, a certain band of lovable pirates will confront this wonder and take it head on.

Chapter 1: A new enemy before the merman island? The rise of the Tower of Stars!

"Come on, Sanji. Let me just try a little bit" complained Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

It was a beautiful day on the high seas of the Grand Line. The sea was calm, the sun was high and all seemed right as rain. The Thousand Sunny was continuing on a steady course to the Merman Island. Zoro, our resident swordsman, was training hard. Swinging his weights with all his might. Nami, the burgling beauty, was dreaming about all the gold she wondered was at this merman island. "

Aaah, maybe they'll think I'm a mermaid and let me see their treasure. Oooh, I can't wait" she squealed.

Robin, the smooth talking archaeologist, was also wondering if there would be Poneglyphs underwater.

"It would be quite a sight to see people that were half-fish" she commented.

Usopp, Chopper and Franky (Cowardly sniper, reindeer/human/doctor, shipwright cyborg respectively) were working on a new invention that Franky guaranteed would be a great asset to the crew.

"Don't worry guys, my new SUPER invention will knock your socks off. If any enemy try to attack us, this little baby will keep them at bay" said Franky.

"Oh, oh, oh it looks so super-cool, I can't wait to try it," said Chopper gleefully.

"Yeah. Maybe it'll work well with one of my weapons," said Usopp curiously.

"I SAID, NO WAY YOU BASTARD," yelled Sanji, the girl-wanting chef.

"This dish requires delicacy. You need to wait at least another 12 hours in order for it to feed one person let alone eight of us."

"But, I reaaaaallllly wanna eat it" said Luffy. "It smells so yummy. Can't I just try a little?" Luffy reached for the door but too slowly as Sanji kicked him in the face.

"Oi, Nami. How long until we reach Merman Island" yelled Usopp?

"Judging by the currents and wind we should reach it in less than a day" yelled Nami back.

"Hey, what's that in the water" yelled Zoro?

The Straw hats looked overboard. It seemed to be some sort of open casket.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh a casket" screamed Usopp and Chopper.

"There's a dead guy inside. Don't open it, don't even touch it" cried Usopp. "Just let me get my tools and…" The Straw hats had already pulled it up.

"I wonder why it's empty," said Nami.

"A grave robber or maybe, the Sea Kings ate the victim," remarked Robin.

"Noooooo, now we're cursed. Cursed, I tell you, Cursed," screamed Usopp.

"Ahhhhh, I don't wanna be cursed," said Chopper freaking out.

"Heeheehee," laughed Luffy. "If we die, we die," joked Luffy.

"Look mister stretchy," said Usopp as he stretched out Luffy's face. "I don't know about you but I actually want to live a lot longer than now and a curse isn't helping us."

"Hey! Is there treasure in it?" squealed Nami.

"I bet there is because sometimes people are buried with their treasures.

" Nami looked inside and there was an enormous glittering diamond.

"Ha, what'd I tell you? This thing could go for at least 100 million berries," said Nami. "I bet that…hey, what the…"

All of a sudden the jewel latched onto Nami's forehead and started glittering. Colors were swarming out and cosmic energies flew everywhere. No one knew what the heck was going on, but they could tell it wasn't good.

"FINALLY, OUR VIRGO HAS BEEN FOUND!!!" boomed a great voice.

All of a sudden Nami's eyes went blank and she started rising into the sky. "Nami-San!" cried Sanji.

"Oi, oi, what's happening to her," said Franky? "Nami, I didn't know you could fly!" cried Luffy.

"Shut up baka this is serious," said Usopp as he slapped the back of his head.

Nami's diamond carried her in the air and starting creating a mysterious power that sent waves of energy flying in all directions. It tore apart the sky and revealed instant night with waves of stars flying in every direction.

"It's very beautiful," remarked Robin.

"Wha-wha-what the heck is happening?" cried Chopper. Then the diamond-possessed Nami shot a light into the water. From out of nowhere, the Thousand Sunny was lifted up. The crew started screaming and then, all of them blacked out.

When the crew came to, they realized a few things

1. They had been robbed. The food and what little money they had left was gone

2. Nami and the diamond were gone

3. They were still in the grand line but on land so they couldn't move

4. The sky directly above them was dark and had stars flying everywhere but outside of the area, the sky was clear

5. Luffy was still asleep

However, the most important thing the crew realized was that they were on a small island and there was a huge glowing tower in the middle. From what they could see, there was only one word visible

ZODIAC

To be continued…


End file.
